A New Year Adventure
by fishgirl643
Summary: Will never be finished. Keep an eye on my account for a re-write. While having some fun at a shrine on new years. Ichigo pudding, and Lettuce find themselves falling down a well. It turnes out that the well is really a gateway to the past. The mews are now on a new adventure with new friends and facing new enemies.


**Me: Hey everyone!**

**The mew mews: Who are you?**

**Me: Oh you know just the person who will be controlling your every movement from now on.**

**Ichigo and Pudding: What!**

**Me: Don't worry I'll make sure you have a great time! ;D**

**Ichigo: This should be fun…**

**Me: Oh it will be… *Evil grin***

**Lettuce: Ummm… fishgirl643 does not own Tokyo mew mew, or Inuyasha…**

**Me: thank you Lettuce, also I would like to say that this is my first fan fiction, so please review. Compliments and criticism are both welcomed. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wow it's so cute!" New years had finally arrived and the mew mews were going to a shrine for the New Year festival. As always Ryou made sure everyone had perfect Kimonos. Ichigo's was in a long pink Kimono that had red strawberries and a red sash.

"And big! I want to play tag. Your it Ichigo!" Pudding who had a short yellow Kimono that had Golden Lion Tamarin, (monkeys) and bananas on it. She was also wearing shorts, in case she decided to do her usual tricks. She tagged Ichigo on the back and Ichigo started to chase after her.

"Hump. Come on Zakuro lets leave the two kids and go see what our new year fortunes are." Mint was in a long dark blue kimono that had a bird pattern on it and a black sash. While Zakura had a plain purple one.

"Ahhh…I don't think you should go in there…" Lettuce was in a green kimono that had two wavy white lines that went down the sides (They look like the things that come out of her head when she transforms). She was talking to pudding, who was opening a door to part of the shrine. Ichigo ran in after her. "Oh you two…"

When Ichigo entered the room she noticed it was really dark and there was a well in the middle of the room. Then all of a sudden Ichigo stopped chasing Pudding. She sensed something. It felt like mew aqua but it was a little different.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Pudding had turned around after she realized that Ichigo wasn't chasing after her.

"do you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know… It's kind of feels like mew aqua…"

Pudding closed her eyes and concentrated. Ichigo was right there was a presence of mew aqua . "It's coming from the well" She leaned over the well and peered down "I can't see any though."

"Pudding don't do that what if you fall!"

"I won't fa- AH!" Pudding had slipped and almost fell into the well, but Ichigo got there in time and grabbed her feet.

"What hap- Pudding!" Lettuce had ran over when she heard Pudding yell. She now wrapped her arms around Ichigo's stomach and started to pull.

"It's not working, something is pulling her in. We have to pull harder!" They tried as hard as They could but the well was slowly pulling them closer. In an instant the three mews started falling down the well, with blue light surrounding them.

Kagome's gang POV

"I'll just be gone for a few hours Inuyasha. My family just needs some help around the shrine 'cause of the festival." Kagome stated.

"What ever." Inuyasha was sitting beside the well pouting as usual.

All of a sudden they heard voices from the bottom of the well "Is everyone okay?"

Back at the shrine

"Ryou! Keiichiro! Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce have all disappeared!" Mint said. She and Zakuro were both running back towards them, or at least trying to run. They _were_ in kimonos.

Ryou turned to them "Are you sure!"

"Positive. When we went to look for them all we found was Ichigo's cell" Mint held up Ichigo's pink phone. Masha was still safely secured to the cell.

"Humm…. That's odd. Ichigo wouldn't go anywhere with out Masha.."

Masha poofed into his normal size "Ichigo disappeared!"

"Disappeared?" Ryou wasn't the only one worried, everyone else was surrounding the little fluffy pink robot.

"Into the well. Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce all fell into the well."

"The well? This robot must have some sort of bug, if they were in the well Zakuro and I would have seen them." Mint stated.

Keiichiro shook his head "No it makes perfect sense. There have been some weird stories about Higarushi shrine and it's bone eaters well."

* * *

**_Me: Well I hope you all liked it. I decide last minute that I wouldn't use any titles (sama, san, kun….) because I don't remember what everyone calls each other by. Also please don't forget to review._**

**Ichigo: Please do. Maybe she'll let us all go home if no one likes her story.**

**Me: *Pushes her into the closet* and stay in there! **

**Kagome: What are you doing?**

**Me: what are you doing in here? You can't come in yet *Pushes her out the door* Okay, before I lose control of everyone I'm going to go. Bye!**


End file.
